Meeting Fate
by zzzooe
Summary: Unexpectedly, Lexi meets the real Edward Cullen. Add a one year trip to France, a very charming Jacob Black, one crazy 18th birthday party, a fall out of a 30 story building and Lexi and the Cullens are going to have one hell of a year!
1. I Love Your Enthusiasm

**Hello!  
So here's the first chapter. I have finished this story.  
It has 30 chapters and an epilogue!**  
**Each chapter will be this average amount of length!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'A boy and a girl can be friends for a while but one way of another it will develop into love, no matter how hard they try to stop it.'_

* * *

I turned the volume up on my iPod speaker as high as I could and danced around the room, hearing the chorus of **Love Drunk** fill the room.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hangover, I'll love you forever, but now it's over._

The words made me wince but I concentrated on the infectious beat which filled my room.

I pushed my bed into the corner of my room and started to do so bigger movements, happy with the euphoric smile that was plastered on my face and the warmth spreading through me.

The next on my play list was _Beautiful Soul_ by **Jesse McCartney**.

I had reached the bridge and ended up singing along – not that I had the 'greatest' voice – but I was so carefree today that I didn't care.

The song drew to a close and I checked on my iPod for the next song.

Yes, just as I thought, it was _Party in the USA _by **Miley Cyrus.**

Suddenly, a cool wind blew through my room and I froze.

_Didn't I shut my windows?_

I turned around and sure enough, the windows were closed.

Confusing right?

I tried to ignore it – brushing the feeling off as nerves.

_It couldn't be anything right?_

My eyes flickered to the slowly setting sun as I noticed the black cloud creeping closer by the minute.

_Stupid, unpredictable weather._

Well, that's what I get for living in New Zealand right?

Sure, the summers are warm, but not enough for my liking.

Somewhere like Hawaii would suffice.

I mean its spring for crying out loud!

We're already a month into spring and there have been two days – two days! – which were warm enough.

I sunbathed out on the lawn for 3 hours and didn't get a hint of a tan!

I lay on my bed, already dreaming of Hawaii, but I was uncomfortable.

I shifted and realized I was lying on a sheet of paper.

_That's funny… that wasn't there before!_

With a deep breath I carefully folded open the sheet of blank paper.

It was written in a script so tidy, I nearly wrote it off as a print out.

My heart thudding, I began to comprehend what it said.

_You have a beautiful dancing style. _

_I love your enthusiasm._

_-E._

I stormed down the stairs, fuming, to where my sister was watching MTV.

"Very funny!"

"What?" she asked.

"This note, it's hilarious! Enthusiastic? Is that a new insult?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed; I couldn't doubt the sincerity of her voice.

My scowl deepened, after stomping up the stairs and surveying my empty room.

_Damn me and my hallucinations._

"I'm a hallucination to you? That really hurts you know."

I slowly turned to face my wardrobe and sure enough, there stood the exact replica of Edward Cullen.

But he was alive?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review it!**

_iloveyou.x_

_Zoee._


	2. Loverboy

**Hey guys! So here's chapter two!**

* * *

The time I stood there, frozen, seemed like forever.

Just staring at him.

Crazy right?

But guess what I just had to do?

I embarrassed myself even further. I laughed.

I collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles.

His face looked extremely confused and when I could finally breathe I blurted out, "Okay! Very funny. I've been Punk'd. Quite hilarious actually. Come on. Where are the cameras?"

His face fell, "You think I'm a joke?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice, and yet it still sounded like velvet.

Then it hit me.

The cold wind.

The beautiful handwriting.

His topaz eyes.

His musical voice.

He signed the letter with a simple 'E'.

I started hyperventilating, hearing my heartbeat in my ears.

Then I fainted.

*

I groaned and sat up quickly.

_Since when did I sleep in clothes?_

I was tucked in quite nicely actually, but I struggled to remember how I fell asleep.

I remembered scowling at the black clouds - which had taken its effect, as I could hear the rhythmic drumming of the rain on the roof - but then nothing.

I thought and I thought, but I came up empty.

Suddenly, I remembered, and my face automatically contorted into one of terror.

"Wait!" said a voice from the darkness, "That was face you made when you fainted!"

The light flicked on and he was standing right in front of me.

I unconsciously tensed.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just judged from the Twilight books stacked neatly in the corner and the countless posters on your wall, that you'd recognize me."

It took a minute to sink in. I counted.

The tension was so thick in the room that you could cut it with a knife.

"Oh. I'm sorry for laughing at you. S-so, yo-you're really Ed-Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. Vampire and all," he seemed to find this situation amusing.

"What about Bella?"

"What about her?"

"Is she here?"

He chuckled, "You should know better than to trust fiction."

_You're fiction Loverboy._

"Loverboy?" he asked.

I gasped, "So you do read minds? God, you scared me."

"Is that an achievement?"

"Oh Mon Dieu. Yes. Yes it is."

"Oh Mon Dieu?"

"Oh my god in French."

"Oh. Okay. So… what's your name?"

"Oh, obvious question, it's Alexandra. Otherwise known as Lexi."

"Nice," he smiled.

"Thanks."

We sat there in silence for a minute or so, our only change was that he sat on the end of my bed. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Edward Cullen - of all people - was real, and in my room.

But what to do next?

"How about 20 questions?"

"Still getting used to that."

He laughed, "What's your full name?"

"No fair! I already know yours!"

"Lexi!"

I gave in, "Alexandra Louise Maybel. Hmm…. your favourite sibling?"

"Emmett or Jasper. You?"

Damn. I shouldn't have said anything, "Um … Lily," I felt the tears prick my eyes and I hurriedly blinked them away.

"Hey, hey, hey," Edward soothed, wrapping his arms around me, "What's wrong?"

I was sobbing by this point. I was sobbing in the arms of a vampire. It slightly bothered me that it didn't feel remotely uncomfortable.

I still wasn't sure if I trusted my voice, but he was waiting, intently, for an answer. "She was my little sister."

"Was?"

"I was babysitting her around three years ago, when she was 2. I couldn't hear her from the other side of the house. The baby monitor wasn't working and for all I know, she could've been screaming her head off.

By the time I went to bed, around four hours after putting her down, s-she w-was dead! It's entirely my fault. They labelled it as cot death," I ended.

"Oh Lexi, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," I whispered, my voice cracking.

He began to hum a melody which I distinctively recognized as Bella's lullaby and I laughed.

"Don't think that's going to work Loverboy."

"What's with Loverboy?"

"It's either that or Eddieboy."

"Loverboy. Definitely."

"Okay then Loverboy. We need to talk."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please, review and tell me! **

**(Read my profile about flames.)**

**If you think this is moving too fast, don't worry, the next chapter is pretty much them talking and filling everything in.**

**So are you surprised it isn't Bella?**

**I just thought I'd change it around a bit.**

**Only 35 days until New Moon's out (In New Zealand!) && I've already booked my tickets!**

**Yay! So tell me. Are you Team Jacob or Team Edward? **

**Love you guys! Xxo.**

**Zoe.  
**


	3. One Simple Action The Introductions

**So Oh my God, I totally updated! Lol. As I said in "_Music Reveals the Soul" _I am now into my official summer holidays! My plan is to update on chapter a day and get this story all done by the end of the year.**

**What do you guys think?**

**So enjoy!!  
**

* * *

He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Loverboy!"

"What Lexi?"

"Don't you get it? You can't just come into my room - slightly creepy by the way - and just tell me that you're Edward Cullen, we're going to be best friends and then we'll skip off into the sunset! We need to start from the beginning."

"You're right."

"I always am!"

"Okay. So I've been alive for 108 years. As you know from Twilight I was born in 1901, blah-blah-blah. All the information about my family's transformations is true.

So I've been on this for eons practically, so I decided to try my hand at writing an incredibly impossible love story, based on me. I know, I'm terribly conceited!

I spent around two years typing it all before delivering it to Stephenie Meyer, personally. I'd met her once in a night course for writing and she had the most amazing mind, which people wouldn't doubt if she 'wrote' my story. No one would underestimate her. Our agreement was that I gave her the story, with full rights if she wouldn't tell my secret. Good for her right?

I never would've realised the impact it would have on the world. I've never seen so many crazed fans!" he laughed, "I decided to right three follow up stories, creating a perfect happy ending. If only it was real…," he trailed off.

"And Midnight Sun?"

"All her work."

"It's just… wow!"

We just sat there for a while, letting it all sink in.

"And why are you in beautiful New Zealand?"

"To get away… All my family are loved up, but I feel so left out. I've been the 'seventh wheel' for so long.

So I came looking for piece and quiet in a gorgeous country. I was driving aimlessly through the many country roads, and then I saw you.

One brunette girl, dancing around her bedroom without a care in the world. I saw the bags under your eyes, I saw the scars on your wrist, and I saw you wince at the choice of song words, but it was your personality. You just let go."

I looked down at the fading marks on my wrist. Were they that obvious?

"Vampire skills Lex."

I nodded sombrely, "Go on."

"But the thing is, I knew your life wasn't perfect. A boy, a friend, whatever affected you. But you had the strength to let go, just for a little while, and dance. _One simple Action. That's all it took for me to find you._"

I was in awe. No wait, that's a major understatement. I was speechless. No words could possibly follow on from that.

He shook his head, "You're too kind Lexi."

"I could say the same thing Loverboy," I smiled, "So, my background. I was born in Upper Hutt on the 24th July, 1992. I'm the oldest of four kids, I'm 17, Grace is 15, Sam is 13 and Lily would be around 5 by now. My parents split when I was 12, so I live with my Dad, but he's hardly ever around because he owns a law firm. I go to Saint Matthew's Collegiate School and I'm in my final year. To Americans, I'm in my last year of High School. I'm looking to Major in Media Studies, French and English, but I'm looking further into becoming a journalist. I love dancing in the rain and long walks on the beach at night!" I laughed.

"Well that is pretty interesting Lexi!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say Loverboy."

"So tell me if this is too soon Lexi, but I think we should be friends. What do you think?"

I cautiously lifted my head and grinned, "There's no going back is there Loverboy?"

"Nope, no going back."

* * *

**So I think this chapter is a bit longer than the others! Please guys, review! Pretty please with Jacob's sexy abs on top? Lol.  
Love you guys! .**

**ps: Most of Lexi's information is kinda based on me. Sorry guys, I couldn't help it!  
**


	4. So Life Progressed

**Here's the next chapter, right on schedule! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

So life progressed. I'd go for 'Runs and Hikes' everyday up into the bush behind our farmland and meet Loverboy. We were in the Term 3 break by this time and just under two months into spring.

I trudged up the trail I'd marked out and into the small clearing where I usually met Edward. We'd talk about a million and one things - Music, school, relationships - practically everything.

I'd started to bring books up and we'd read - he'd even tutor me on Saturdays.

But I knew that my break would be over in 6 days. Then I was faced with exams, university applications and the terrifying future. What would happen when I went away to University? What about our carefully woven friendship? I was no Alice - so these were questions I had no answers for. Questions that were continually bugging me.

I broke through the last string of pines and found Loverboy lying on his back on the log we so often sat on, his hands stretched above his head.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Hey to you too," he smiled, sitting up and patting the seat next to him. I leant on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You're worrying Lexi," Edward sighed.

"How did you know Edward?"

"You call me Edward, not Loverboy."

"Oh," I smiled faintly.

"What is it?"

"There's one word that's got me worrying. Future."

"I see."

"How?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Well -,"

I cut him off, "You don't have to worry about jobs, you don't need to have it all sorted out! You have financial security! You have a loving, complete family to go home to! You don't have to live with a world of guilt on your shoulders!" I exploded, collapsing into his chest.

Edward said nothing, letting me ruin his shirt with my tears. When they subsided into whimpers I slowly pulled myself together.

"Sorry Loverboy," I whispered

"It's okay Lexi. You're right. I understand it all, except the last part. Why do you have a world of guilt on your shoulders? Is it Lily?"

I shook my head, "After Lily died, I broke up with my boyfriend. I did it because I couldn't deal with it, I was in a bad place - as you can see from my scars," Edward nodded, "He was really angry about it because he was in love with me. It just, I wasn't quite the same. I wasn't his Lexi anymore.

"A few weeks later, he took me to his house and tied me up. He was a mess - even worse than I was. H-he made me watch hi-him b-bleed to de-death," I was trembling, the memory resurfacing in my mind, "It was so disorientated and I was so scared. I was disregarded at school, my family had fallen apart and I just wanted to die," I whispered brokenly, "I could do nothing but watch in frozen silence, even unable to scream for help as his life slowly ebbed away in front of me. That was _my fault _too."

"Oh Lexi," Edward breathed, "It was his choice to kill himself. Did you force him? No, no you didn't. It's not right to blame yourself for that."

I sighed, giving up. I wouldn't win this fight.

Edward took my arms and lightly traced the scars on my wrist, "Lexi?"

"Hmm?"

"How…," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "How would you like to spend some time with my family? I've already asked Carlisle and we can say that you're on a GAP year. It will give you financial security and it will give you time to think and plan for the future."

The plan had formed in my mind before I could stop it. Me and the Cullens, no stress, no worries and an unknown country. Free for a whole year. It sounded so good… But was it that easy?

"Well Lexi? What do you say?"

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I think I might post the next chapter tonight if I have time, just for a special treat!**

**Review, pretty please with Jacob's abs and chocolate sauce on top! Mmmm.....**

** :)  
**


	5. Emotionally?

**You guys love me don't you? Two chapter in an hour, let alone 3 chapters in 2 days! I think I'm on a roll! Love you guys! :)**

**Thanks to my reviewers so far:**

ronalysa

blackestrose94

ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld

**You guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

Last Chapter:

_The plan had formed in my mind before I could stop it. Me and the Cullens, no stress, no worries and an unknown country. Free for a whole year. It sounded so good… But was it that easy?_

_"Well Lexi? What do you say?"_

"I-I-I… yes!"

"Yes?!"

"Of course Loverboy!" I jumped into his arms and he spun me around, me singing, "I'm going to America!"

Edward interrupted me, "We're not going to America."

"Oh."

"We're going to France!"

"FRANCE?!" I screamed.

He just laughed, "This will give you a year to be free, a year of financial security and you'll get acquainted with the locals too!"

I laughed, "Yep, them and their big noses. Did you know that in Year 9, our French class decided that because they call us sheep shaggers, we call them snail shaggers! It was so funny!" **(A/N we actually decided that this year! + I'm a year 9)**

Edward just shook his head again, "You never fail to amuse me Lexi,"

**One Week Later…**

(Lexi is skipping the last term of school!)

Bags? Check. Hand Luggage? Check. Passport and Ticket? Check.

"Looks like you got everything Lexi," Edward sounded from behind me.

"Sure do Loverboy!" I smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"I thought we already confirmed that…"

"I mean… emotionally."

"Oh."

"Don't forget that Jasper can tell me what you are feeling, so if you want me to know then you can come and talk to me okay?"

I nodded, "Thank-you for inviting Loverboy. I'm not going to stop thanking you! This is going to be amazing!"

He smiled, "You're welcome. I'll be waiting in the car," he said and swiftly dropped out the window.

"Lexi?" Grace called up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"There's a silver Volvo here. Is that for you?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second!" I grabbed three of my seven suitcases and dragged them down the stairs, huffing and puffing by the time I got downstairs and out the door.

"Do you need any help there Lexi?" Edward smirked.

I scowled, "Asshole," I whispered under my breath.

I dumped my bags in the boot quickly, refusing his help and walked back inside as Grace walked out with two of my cases.

"Thanks," I breathed. I rushed up the staircase to grab my last two bags. I took one last look around the room and shut the door behind me. After I put the cases in the boot I went inside to say goodbye to Grace.

"God, he is so fit!" she laughed, "You got the best one!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like that Grace."

"Sure it isn't," she smirked.

I gave her a hug, "I'll webcam you every week and e-mail you some pictures!"

"Okay," she smiled, "I'll miss you heaps Lexi!"

I waved one more time and got into the car.

"I'm fit am I?" Edward laughed.

"Oh shut-up, you know it wasn't me who said that."

"Am I thought?" he said, still teasing.

"Shut up and drive Loverboy!"

With one last chuckle he took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind us.

Our plane from Wellington left in five hours time, enough time for me to eat and pick up anything else we needed, it would take nearly two hours to get to the airport and then we had plenty of time to relax before boarding our 17 hour flight **(A/N I'm not sure if this is the right time, it just works in for me!: P)** to Paris.

The capital city of France.

The city of light.

My new home for a whole year.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So??? Please guys, review!**

**Extra pretty please with Jacob abs, chocolate sauce and sprinkles?**

** :)  
**


	6. Ten Things To Do On An Aeroplane

**Hey everyone!**

**So, you'll be glad to know that I found the book with all my writing in it! Here's the next chapter and I'm SUPER SORRY for the wait. There really is not excuse. But, I might just get another chapter up for you tonight!**

**So enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Boarding flight 7071 to Paris, France now. Please make your way to Gate D," the voice over the loudspeaker said.

"That's us Lexi," Edward said.

"Sweet." I dragged my luggage to the conveyor belt and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder, stepping onto plane after the attendant checked my ticket.

"First Class?!" I exclaimed, reading the ticket properly for the first time.

"Yes sir!" Edward teased.

"That's so cool! I've never been first class before!" I smiled brightly.

Edward chuckled, "There's always a first Lexi."

We made our way to the seats assigned for us: Row 5, Seat A and B, me pushing in front to get the window seat, Edward just shaking his head.

We sat down and I decided to put my plan into action, "Okay Loverboy, lets kick this up a notch!"

Edward looked confused, so I grabbed the list from my pocket and gave it to him.

"Ten things to do on an aeroplane?" he asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yep! We've got seventeen hours of flying, so we'd better get going!"

The first on the list read: _Number One. Try to get alcohol using overly fake ID's._

"Let's get drawing Loverboy!"

In no time, we had two fake ID's. Mine read:

**Lexi PinklePonk. Age 28.**

**Occupation: Supermodel.**

Edward's read:

**Eddie PinklePonk. Age 29.**

**Occupation: Stripper.**

We ended up making one for each other, so without leaving my seat, I searched the rows of crimson, plush seats for an occupation. I was disgusted and surprised when I found a really old man reading a porn magazine. And that's where Loverboy's job came from.

Loverboy decided we'd be a newly wed couple so it would be easier to get free booze. I laughed at this and told him he couldn't even drink it.

"Au contraire Lexi, I can drink it, but I'll hardly get a buzz."

I put the gold ring that was on my index finger onto my ring finger. Then Loverboy turned to me.

"Lexi, if we're going to get this one done, we're going to have to go all out."

I took a deep breath, knowing what he meant.

"Okay Loverboy, let's do this!"

We called the flight attendant over and asked in a deep voice, "Can we have two glasses of champagne please? We're off on our honeymoon and I think we should celebrate, right Love?"

"Yes, definitely," I decided to take a chance, "Then, when we get to our hotel we can do a _different_ kind of celebration," I staged whispered seductively into Edward's ear.

The flight attendant looked quite flustered and asked, "Can I see some ID?"

I handed them over and she gave us a tight smile.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. It'll be our little secret right?"

We both nodded and she turned around and walked back up the aisle.

I put my arms around Edward, not breaking character. She came back with two glasses, "Congratulations." After handing them to us, she asked the people in front of us if they would like any drinks, but not without glancing back at us.

"Quick Loverboy, toast."

"To us, and the nine other things we have to do on this plane flight!" Edward said.

We touched our glasses together and they clinked subtly. I took a sip, the bubbles flying gently down my throat.

"Kiss," Edward whispered, "She's watching."

I put my glass down and leant towards Edward, his cool lips brushing softly against mine. I felt a tingle flash through my body, trailing quickly down my spine and I raised my hand to Edward's cheek. So inviting… he smelt amazing.

I broke apart and smiled at him, thoroughly knowing that inside, I was shaking with shock, at what I had just felt. But what had I just felt? I pushed the feelings aside and looked down at the list.

_Number Two. Flirt with one person of the same gender._

"Ooh Lexi, you're good at this!" Edward said.

I just laughed as we each singled out victims.

_"I'm going for that old geyser!"_

_

* * *

_**You guys should really know, that I'm not a funny person. I can't make jokes, unless they are insults with sarcasm that people laugh at, or something witty. So, I apologize for my lack of humour, when it should be funny!**

**So, who hates me for making them kiss? When they're friends? And what is that in-explainable feeling that Lexi has just had? Don't worry, all will be revealed in due course! :D I know, EVIL!  
**

**So, please review! Make my day :)**

**Kisses, zzzooe.  
**


	7. Emmett Called

**So, I supposed you've noticed my new schedule for FF?  
An Aberration on mon, Meeting Fate on tues, Would You? on friday and Music Reveals the Soul on Sat. Hopefully I can keep up with it! (:  
So, this is long overdue. Double: DUH. But I'm sorry. I feel bad.**

* * *

And so we conquered. We successfully finished up to number eight, killing five hours in the process. The last too weren't going to take too long, but they were hilarious. Before we were able to start, the food came around and we – well I – was busy eating delicious marinated steak with potatoes and French vanilla ice cream.

"I should fly first class more often, eh Loverboy?"

"Yeah. Even though I can't enjoy the food I can still relax and sleep right?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Loverboy, that's the funniest thing you've said all day."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. So, what are our last two pranks?"

"Number Nine is to ask the attendants in economy class to hand out the lollies."

"Fun! Have you done it before?"

"Yeap. You get to keep all the leftovers!"

"Well, _you_ get all of them."

"Yeah, well I don't mind!" I smirked.

"Ready?"  
"Hell yeah!"

We went through the curtains, passing through business class without a glance. As we reached the attendant I put on a smile, "Hey, do you think we could give out the lollies please? I'll be really good!" Promise," I said in my best whiney voice.

He laughed, but agreed. I nearly snatched the basket in my haste and grabbing Loverboy's hand I turned and began to walk up the isle.

I handed the lollies out and got to know quite a few of the kids, re-introducing myself and talking to the kids never got boring. Loverboy laughed constantly at me, put I simply poked my tongue at him and kept walking.

We went back to our seats and I read out the last on my list: "Play strip poker, all the way or until they stop you."

Loverboy cheered and winked at me, my smirk increasing,

We were now around eight hours into the flight and after this I was due to sleep. I grabbed the playing cards I packed from my messenger bag.

"Now Loverboy, we're going to mix this up a bit. We're not going to involve money, because I know you've got loads. Each time you lose, you have to remove one item of clothing and received a dare. It doesn't matter when it's done. I'm going to write them down okay?"

"Absolutely. No backing out now."

I dealt the cards and I groaned at my bad luck. A pair of twos? We flipped our cards over and sure enough, Edward beat me.

It was quite even, and by the time I was down to my shorts, singlet and bra, Edward still had on his trousers and his socks. I couldn't deny he had a great body, but I couldn't just sit and oogle, we had a game to play.

My happy attitude was short-lived as I got a terrible hand and I had to take off my singlet. I was wearing a white bra with rainbow dinosaurs and Loverboy snickered when I took off my top, but his eyes avoided my chest area, obviously being the gentlemen he usually was.

So far, Loverboy's dares were:

-Kiss Rosalie.

-Get a complete makeover.

-Be submitted to a night of karaoke.

Mine weren't that bad, nothing that out of the ordinary except the last one!

-Dress as a slut in front of Jasper.

-Be forced into a day of shopping (Not that I thought it torture.)

-Have a beauty contest with the girls.

-Spend a week without showing.

The last one was a bit on the grose side, but I just shrugged it off. Just as I was about to deal another round, the manager came up with a stern look on his face.

"Look you two; I'm going to have to ask you to put your clothes back on."

I stifled a giggle and followed his orders, finding myself yawning by the time I was finished.

Loverboy started humming a tune conspicuously and grabbed his phone out. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. He flipped open the phone and he appeared to be having a conversation with himself. There was a lot of humming and 'yes'. Loverboy snapped the phone closed a minute later.

I looked at him quizzically and he grinned.

"Emmett called."

"And?" I asked.

"He said he wants his immaturity back," he couldn't hold it any longer, because he collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."

"It was, and you know it."

Then I decided to get some sleep so I plumped up my pillow and said a goodnight to Loverboy. Only eight more hours until we landed in Paris.

Who know eight hours could be that long?

* * *

**So???  
Go on, flame me if you wish.  
_I dare you bitches.  
_Review? Pretty please?**


End file.
